Something in your Eyes
by Black and Potter
Summary: ...James felt her hand beneath his. For a second, they were knelt staring, lost in each other's eyes" The newfound love between a young Lily and James must have been infectious! The marauders are certainly living up to their reputations! Please RR!
1. Maraudering about

Disclaimer – we do not own any of the characters or settings that you recognise in this story they are from the 'Harry Potter' series by J.K Rowling.  
  
A.N. This is our first fan fiction and we hope that you'll enjoy reading it as much as we have enjoyed writing it. We are sure that you will realise this when you are reading it but we are in complete awe of the marauders – well all except Pettigrew! Most of all James! We do also have a soft spot for good old Padfoot! Enjoy and please review with any ideas!  
  
'Maraudering' About  
  
"Shhh!"  
"Ouch, you just stood on my foot"  
"Well, walk in a straight line then!"  
"It wasn't my..."  
"SHUT UP! Someone will hear us!" Three grumbling voices broke the silence of the tranquil school grounds. The voices drifted until they reached the large willow tree on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The tree was thrashing its branches wildly, daring any trespasses to come near them. Until suddenly a small white rat appeared and ran to the bottom of the trees trunk. The branches stopped still as a dog and stag appeared from thin air, they moved to the bottom of the tree and disappeared with a last cry of: "Remus will have been waiting for ages!" A last swish of a black tail and all was still until the branches began to move threateningly, once again.  
  
* * * * *  
The castle was bustling with people as they hurried to their lessons on Monday morning. Among these were three very tired friends, trudging to History of Magic with the hope of sleeping through the entire lesson.  
"Hey James, Sirius, Peter! Hold on!" shouted a sandy haired boy running towards the group.  
"Hi Frank! Where are you off to in a hurry?" James asked chuckling at him, as he tried to catch his breath.  
"Defence... against the... da...da...Dark Arts!" he spluttered breathing heavily. "Where's Remus?" James looked at Peter, Peter looked at Sirius and Sirius looked at James.  
"His grandma's ill," they answered in unison.  
"So why are you rushing to lessons?" Sirius asked, hurrying to change the subject.  
"Trying to get a seat next to Alice," Frank muttered, blushing.  
"Oh yeh!" Sirius smile, cheekily, "So how's it going? You getting any further?"  
"Well, she asked if she could borrow one of my lacewings in Potions the other day, so I think she knows I exist now at least!" he beamed proudly.  
"Well done!" Sirius answered, sarcastically, "Before we know it you'll be married!"  
"You really think so?" Frank asked excitedly, oblivious to the sarcastic tone in Sirius' voice. The three boys laughed and carried on to class.  
  
* * * * *  
Lily sat staring at her food. She wasn't hungry but she thought she'd come to the Great Hall with her friends anyway. Well, that and the fact that he might be there. He wasn't yet but she could wait, she knew it would be worth it even for a glimpse of him.  
  
* * * * *  
The Marauders entered the Great Hall for lunch, as usual everyone turned to stare, mostly the girls of course. Sirius winked at a group of blondes on the Ravenclaw table, they all exploded into a fit of giggles. As he sat down James saw her sitting a little further down the Gryffindor table. Her green eyes glowing with laughter, he felt his stomach flip and his face burn.  
"Oi, loverboy!" Sirius yelled, hitting James over the head with a breadstick.  
"Ouch, what was that for?" James turned to his friend, tearing his eyes away from the red haired girl.  
"What do you think it was for?" Sirius laughed, "You were practically drooling into your soup!"  
"I was not!" James protested.  
"If you say so," Sirius said, holding his arms up in surrender. He continued to smirk much to James' annoyance. James was so busy trying to flick peas into Sirius' hair that he didn't notice that his stare was being returned. Lily's stomach fluttered.  
  
* * * * *  
"Earth to Lily...Lily...LILY!" yelled Samantha; Lily's impatient blonde haired friend.  
"What?" retorted Lily.  
"You're doing it again! Why don't you just go and talk to him – he's only human you know?!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not looking at anybody" and with that Lily grabbed her book bag and said a hasty goodbye to her small group of close friends and exited the Hall, alone, with every contour of her mind, filled with James Potter.  
  
* * * * *  
"I'll meet you back in the common room Padfoot, See you in a bit," James said walking out of the Great Hall.  
"Ok Prongs, be there in a bit!" Sirius answered to James' retreating back. James' feet wondered aimlessly through the halls while his mind was in a different place all together. If Sirius had noticed that he kept staring at Lily, then maybe others had too. Especially as the only thing Sirius usually noticed was his own reflection. He had hardly ever spoken to her; she probably didn't even want to know. He had never known this kind of feeling, was it nerves? James Potter never got nervous, or at least not until he had met Lily!  
"Ooof!" James ran into a figure as he turned the corner, knocking them flying. He snapped out of his daydreaming, or had he? As sat on the floor in front of him was a very flustered looking ...  
"Lily! Oh my God, I am so sorry!" James said, all the time worrying about what a fool she must think he was.  
"No my fault, wasn't watching where I was going," Lily smiled, taking James' outstretched hand. His hand was warm and soft; Lily blushed as he pulled her to her feet.  
"Thanks," she muttered, remembering to breathe. Lily started to pick up the books she had dropped, that were scattered over the floor. James bent down to help her, they both reached for her Transfiguration book and James felt her hand beneath his. For a second, they were knelt staring lost in each other's eyes.  
"Hey James!" Remus appeared round the corner, making the two jump. James scrambled to his feet handing Lily's books to her.  
"Hey Remus! You feeling better?" James asked hurriedly.  
"I'll see you around," Lily stammered, before rushing away.  
"Yeh bye," James sighed.  
"Sorry Prongs, did I interrupt something then?" Remus nudged James cheekily.  
"I don't know," James answered, and he really didn't.  
  
* * * * * Lily, Sam and Estelle were on their way to the library on Saturday afternoon, hoping to get on top of their never ending workload. As they were walking down the corridor they could her sniggering coming from around the corner. The girls turned the corner, to find the Marauders crouched behind the statue of Wendelin the Weird waiting with baited breath.  
"What are you lot up to?" Sam asked them curiously.  
"Quick!" Remus mouthed, pulling the girls behind the statue next to them. Before they could ask what on earth was happening . . .  
"BANG!" The door of the nearest toilets flew out of its frame and water gushed out of the room. The Marauders burst into laughter and the girls followed suit. They were all sprawled on the floor roaring with laughter.  
"What...what...?" Estelle couldn't breath, she tried to get her words out through her laughter, "...What did you do?" She finally breathed.  
"Wet...Filibuster...Wet Start...Firework," Sirius tried.  
"Down...toilet!" James finished, wiping tears of laughter off his rosy cheeks. The group finally started to contain themselves, when out of the toilet appeared a grubby, slimy, wet and very angry Severus Snape. The Marauders, Lily, Sam and Estelle took one look at Snape and then back at each other and burst out laughing all over again. Snape gave them a disgusted stare and squelched off down the corridor to fits of laughter.  
"Aww, poor Severus," Lily said after she had caught her breath, her stomach aching.  
"We didn't think they was anybody in there!" Peter said, fresh tears pouring from his eyes. As they were standing up to make a move...  
"BLACK, POTTER, LUPIN, PETTIGREW!" came the roar from someone who certainly wasn't in the laughing mood.  
"Shit, McGonagall!" they all muttered panicking.  
"Quick run!" Remus yelled. The group went running up the stairs, Sirius yelled "Scourgify" over his shoulder, the water cleared and the door flew back into place.  
"When I catch you four, you will be in detention for life, and at the rate you're going that life won't be lasting very long!" McGonagall's voice echoed up the stairs after them.  
"We're going to have to split up," Sirius yelled, pulling Sam into a nearby classroom. Remus, Estelle and Peter ran down another corridor.  
"This way!" James said, taking Lily's hand and pulling her to a nearby statue. "Semarum," he whispered pointing his wand at the statue. The statue jumped out of its place revealing a large hole in the wall.  
"Down here," James said dragging a bewildered Lily behind the statue, as it jumped back into place.  
"What...how...what?!" Lily stammered pointing at the closing gap. James laughed at Lily's expression.  
"Long story!" After a five minute walk they clambered out from behind a suit of armour, just next to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
"I don't know how you four do it but, you're good!" Lily laughed. "Gillyweed!" The two entered the common room and just as the fell onto the sofa the portrait door swung open again and McGonagall stormed in.  
"YOU!" she yelled, pointing her finger at James.  
"Hey Miner...Professor!" James said, luckily remembering not to push his look.  
"I don't know what you have been up to!" she shouted, her lips pursed into a paper-thin line.  
"I haven't done anything Professor, honest. I've..." James tried  
"He's been here with me since lunch, Professor," Lily interrupted.  
"He...Miss Evan's...I...very well," she said in defeat. "You are very lucky Mr. Potter, funny that, how you're here and the rest of your friends have been in the library since lunch with Sam and Estelle. I didn't think you four knew where the library was, but as I have no proof except for a very wet Severus Snape, I have no option but to not pursue this. But be warned potter, I'm watching you!" It was all Lily could do to stifle a snigger, next to her she heard James turn a snigger into a very loud coughing fit.  
"Yes well, after Miss Pomfrey dried him up, wet through he was poor thing, even his shoes were squelching." She finished turning, with a last stern look and climbed through the portrait hole. When the door had closed firmly behind her the two collapsed back on to the couch laughing uncontrollably.  
"Sirius...in the library!" James laughed, "Thanks for that by the way."  
"Squelching shoes!" Lily said, and they both roared with laughter once more, neither realising how happy the other was at that precise moment. * * * * *  
"Hey you two!" Sirius said as he clambered through the portrait door, followed by Sam, Peter, Remus and Estelle.  
"Hi, you lot get away with it too then?" James grinned from his very comfortable position on the couch next to Lily.  
"Just!" Remus laughed, "Sirius and Sam just got to the library before McGonagall. You cut it short Padfoot, took you a long time to get there from the third floor didn't it?"  
"Ahem, well we... err... got slightly distracted!" Sirius grinned at Sam who smirked back. James shook his head in despair, what was he going to do with his best friend and his wandering hands?!  
  
* * * * *  
It was about midnight and Lily and her friends had been sat chatting animatedly to the Marauders for hours. Lily was sat on the couch with Estelle on one side of her and James on the other. She was sat so close to him she could feel the heat radiating from his body and his arm kept brushing hers, sending shivers down her spine; making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Lily was grinning like a Cheshire cat- she couldn't help it. She was really getting to know James and the Marauders, they didn't hold anything back, they loved talking about themselves and Lily loved to listen.  
  
* * * * *  
James didn't hear a word of the conversations flying between the group he was in. Everyone's words were just going right over his head. All he could see was Lily's hair glowing by the light of the fire, and the intense look in her green eyes as she listened closely to what everyone had to say. She took an interest in everyone, even when Sirius was chatting on about different types of dungbombs, her eyes lit up. Slowly but surely everyone began to make their way up to bed. Lily was just about to say goodnight, as her and James were the only people left, when James put his hand on hers,  
"I wanted to thank you for giving me an 'alibi' to McGonagall before," James mumbled feeling a blush creeping up his next. He gave her hand a squeeze and a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Night, Lil," James said walking up the dormitory stairs, grinning from ear to ear.  
"No problem," Lily whispered, her hand on her cheek where he had just planted a kiss, staring at the stairs James had walked up, a feeling of utter disbelief. 


	2. Go Gryffindor Go!

A.N. – we greatly appreciate all of your reviews so far and ask you to carry on reading and reviewing. Here comes chapter 2 hope you like it, we have included a bit more Lily and James action and a good ol' 'James to the rescue' Quidditch match . . .  
  
Go Gryffindor Go!  
  
As James sat in the Great Hall staring at his cold eggs and bacon, his stomach kept fluttering and it wasn't because of the pending Quidditch match – it was against Hufflepuff and was going to be a doddle – no, his stomach was fluttering because of Lily. Speaking of which...  
"Hey James," Estelle called from behind him, bringing him back to earth. Sam and Lily were hovering behind her, "look out for us whilst you're playing, got a little surprise for you!" James laughed as they walked away, as he turned back to his breakfast Lily sneaked a look at him in his Quidditch robes, she was so distracted by the sight of him looking so handsome, she completely forgot to look where she was going and ended up bumping into a less than friendly face.  
"Watch it Evans, you little rat!" came the sneering voice of Lucius Malfoy. Lily ignored his taunting manner and walked out of the hall stealing one last glance at James.  
  
* * * * *  
"I saw your little admirer talking to you before!" Sirius slapped James on the back in the changing rooms.  
"Who?" James retorted.  
"Evans"  
"Don't be stupid!"  
"Wake up James and polish your glasses, it's obvious she likes you, I've seen her staring at you when you're not looking."  
"Really?" James answered, rather too enthusiastically. They were in the tunnel now mounting their brooms. James ran his hands through his hair. Sirius laughed as friend's predictable behaviour.  
"Good luck!" James smiled.  
"Luck? We don't need luck James, they've got US on the team!" Sirius chuckled, taking off as the sound of the whistle screeched through the air.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Black . . . Longbottom . . . Johnson back to Black, as they draw near the goalpost." Lily's heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to explode.  
"Black challenges Connell and . . . YES HE'S SCORED . . . Black makes it 60-0 to Gryffindor."  
"WOOO GO GRYFFINDOR GO! ONE...TWO...THREE...FOUR, WE LOVE GRYFFINDOR! Screeched Sam, Estelle and the rest of Gryffindor, all except one Lily Evans who was scanning the sky for a glimpse of the seeker.  
"FIVE...SIX...SEVEN...EIGHT...WE'D TAKE BLACK ON A DATE!" Sirius flew past the red and gold stands laughing and cheering with his admirers. Lily laughed with the rest of her group when James caught her eye and winked affectionately making Lily beam happily. Then, Lily saw it, a bludger coming straight for James who was too busy flirting with her to notice, she pointed, James followed her hand to where she was looking and just swerved out of the way in time; the bludger whistled past his ear.  
"Stop flirting and look out for the bloody snitch Potter!" Yelled their captain, Torks. James mouthed an 'ooopps' at Lily and whizzed off into the clear blue sky above the grounds.  
"TWO, FOUR, SIX, EIGHT, WHO DO WE APPRECIATE?!" Her friends continued to yell. All apart from Sam who leaned close to Lily and whispered,  
"Two, four, six, eight! Lily's smitten.... she cant wait, 'till James asks her for a date!"  
"Sam, that doesn't even fit!" Lily giggled.  
"But it's true, isn't it?!" Sam continued.  
"Might be!" Lily smiled, raising her eyebrows at her expectant friend.  
"You do don't you?!" Sam said, her eyes brightening.  
"Look, I think James has seen the Snitch!" Lily jumped from her seat just as most of the stands did too, t least she'd managed to change the subject.  
"COME ON JAMES!" came the roars of the Gryffindors. James was chasing the golden snitch with the Hufflepuff seeker right on his tail. The little golden ball was fluttering around the stands; it suddenly stopped and began to race towards the ground. James followed it swerving straight towards the hard floor below, he was only metres away.  
"Pull up James, pull up. Don't show off, please, just pull UP!" Lily pleaded into the silence, as those around her held their breath.  
"Come on Prongs, come on!" The three Marauders were all thinking the same.  
"Almost..."James urged his broom on, his fingertips touched the golden ball and then he felt his hand wrap around it. He got it, YES!  
"GRYFFINDOR WIN!"  
"Whoa!" James yelled, just remembering to pull out of his dive, inches from the ground. The stands exploded with cheers and whoops and yells! Even the Hufflepuffs were cheering for James.  
James however, only looked around the stands for one person, and there she was; cheering with the rest of them.  
"Come on Prongs! It's party time!" Sirius yelled making his way back to the castle with hoards of people.  
"I'll catch you up in a bit!" James said, making his way to the changing rooms for a bit of peace. He knew he would never get any in the common room until later. * * * * *  
Lily, Sam and Estelle were all walking back to the common room waiting the night ahead to be a very long one.  
"Oh no! I'll catch up with you in a minute," Lily said to her friends, "I've forgotten my scarf, I'm just going to nip back to the stands for it. See you in a bit!"  
Just as Lily was close to the Quidditch pitch she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned round waiting to see a friendly face. Her smile faded when she was faced with none other than Lucius Malfoy.  
"Well, well, well. Little mudblood wandering around on her own, shouldn't you be celebrating with the Gryffindors. I'd make the most of it seeing as you'll be playing Slytherin soon." He said with an evil grin on his sharp face.  
"Yeh well, I'm sure James will be able to beat your seeker...like he always does!" Lily grinned sarcastically.  
"I really don't think you want to say that Evans," Lucius sneered pointing his wand at Lily.  
"I really hope you're not threatening me Malfoy because I really haven't got the time," Lily made to move but Malfoy blocked her way. Lily put her hands into her robes for her wand, she realised it was in the classroom. There was no one for miles around, they were all celebrating, he wouldn't do anything, and he didn't dare, did he?  
"Leave her alone Malfoy!" Came a voice from across the grounds. Lily turned to see James striding towards them and her stomach relaxed.  
"Well, if it isn't Potter, come to help your little mudblood friend!" Malfoy laughed, James went to move towards him but Lily stepped in front of him.  
"Not so big without your broom and wand, are we Potter?" Malfoy said, his lips curling into a sneer. "You're on your own Potter, what's the point in trying?"  
"Problem?" Malfoy swerved round to be face by Sirius, Lupin and Peter. Malfoy mumbled something incoherently before stalking off towards the Forest.  
"What's he up to?" Sirius wondered aloud.  
"I don't know," James said, "But I'm sure as hell going to find out."  
James' angry breathing subsided and he began to calm down Sirius winked at Remus who winked at Peter who didn't have a clue what they were going on about. Sirius gave an exasperated sigh and shoved Peter forward leaving Lily and James to walk alone. They laughed nervously and walked towards the staircase, both walked in silence, stealing glances at each other every now and then. When they caught each other's eye they smiled shyly and looked away. Just as they were about to go through the portrait door Lily pulled James back.  
"Thanks for before James, I really owe you one," Lily mumbled shyly, looking at her feet. James tilted her chin up towards him.  
"No problem, a friend in need and all that. Anyway, now I've paid you back for the McGonagall incident!" he laughed. As they walked into the common room it erupted with noise as James was showered with drinks, food and 'Congratulations'.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, it's a bit shorter but we're just setting up the scene. There's going to be a lot more L/J parts in the next chapter and also we will be involving a lot more of the Marauders and their antics. Next chapter out soon! Please review with any other ideas and thanks again to everyone who already has! Lotsa love Black and Potter x x x 


	3. Secret Longing

Secret Longing  
  
Lily glanced around the dark room searching for a certain someone who should have been sat on the row behind her and her two best friends. Lily began to worry because she didn't want James to get himself into trouble for being late. She was just considering going to look for him when a loud barking laugh announced the arrival of the Marauders and their flock of admiring lady friends. Lily's heart sank when she noticed James walk past talking and flirting to a brown haired, and in Lily's opinion downright ugly, 5th year Ravenclaw. As he approached her bench Lily tried desperately to catch his eye, but he walked past totally blanking her. Lily's smile dropped and her face burned as she scanned the room to check that nobody had just seen what had happened.  
As James sat down with a bored groan Lily assembled her quills and began to take notes to the monotonous tone of Professor Binns. James sat on his stool with his arms sprawled over the desk with his head resting gently in his hands. His eyes were glazed, his mind was empty and he was on the verge of a very deep slumber until . . .  
  
"Claro plangore!" muttered a devious Sirius Black. James didn't have enough time to react as his chair leg gave way with an almighty 'CRACK' and James' bum made sudden contact with the hard stone floor and the hysterical laugh of Sirius Black rang through the room.  
Lily spun around as the loud noise reached her ears to see a head full of black messy hair appearing from under the desk followed by a red forehead and angry brown eyes. Before this point the only noise in the room was of Sirius' ragged breathes between ecstatic laughter. But then it began, the laughter built up like the revving of an engine until every person in the room was bent over in laughter. Well everyone but James who was currently running after Sirius with a jelly legs curse at the ready . . .  
  
"CALM DOWN . . . EVERYBODY!" came the chilling cry of Binns.  
  
Later that day Lily was sat in her dormitory, her mind whirling so fast she thought she might throw up. It wasn't just spells, incantations or recipes for dangerous potions that was making Lily ill. No, it was her torn conscience on issues totally revolving around James Potter. Lily couldn't think of a way in which to ease her mind so settled on a failsafe solution . . . ask her girls!  
  
"Hey guys," Lily sighed, whilst approaching her friends.  
  
"Jees Lil you look dreadful!" greeted Sam.  
  
"Oh I can't look as bad as I feel." Lily whined as she flopped down onto her king size bed.  
  
"Looks like you're trying damn hard!" Estelle joked. In reply to this Lily threw her pillow in the direction of her dark haired friend, knocking the smirk off her smug face. Before she could contain the way she was feeling Lily felt that familiar burning sensation behind her eyes as her vision became blurry and she felt herself break down in front of her friends. "Hey, hey Lily what's wrong?" Sam tried to comfort her as she walked across the room and sat on the bed with her arms around her red haired friend.  
  
"Oh Lil I'm sorry I didn't mean it. You know you're gorgeous I was having a laugh." Estelle said as she sat wiping Lily's red puffy eyes with a tissue.  
  
"It.. It's not...not because...of...of that." Lily managed between sobs. After five minutes of Lily's continued crying Sam lost her temper.  
  
"Right Lil I've had enough of this! Either tell us what's happened or go cry somewhere else!" "Wow! That was harsh!" replied Estelle. Lily sat herself up and blew her nose roughly. After a deep sigh she managed to contain herself long enough to tell her friends how she was feeling.  
  
"No, your right, you're totally right!"  
  
"So then Lil, spill!" urged Sam.  
  
"Well, you see its James. I'm in two minds about him. Half of me wants to just let myself go and trust James enough to leave the old, shy, work obsessed Lily behind. But, the other half can't help but think all of this is a big dare or a bet to make James look good, for him to prove that he can have any girl he wants. I'm worried he's using me and all I'm doing is falling for him!" With this Lily burst into another round of tears. Sam and Estelle shared significant glances.  
  
"Lil, come on you know he's crazy about you!"  
  
"But that's the thing I don't know. He never lets on about the way he's feeling."  
  
"He's a guy Lil, of course he doesn't."  
  
"Yeh, she's right Lil, you'd be complaining if he was really sensitive and kept babbling on about how much he likes you and stuff!" Estelle started to chuckle.  
  
"I know I would, but still, it'd be nice to know where I stand with him." Lily whined.  
  
"Then ask him for Christ's sake!" said Sam exasperated.  
  
"I don't want to ask. I'll feel like a right idiot!" Lily blushed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm scared of him telling me he doesn't like me." Lily turned even redder.  
  
"Well, let's say that James asked you out..."  
  
"Umm" agreed Lily.  
  
"What would you say?"  
  
"Well duh! I'd say 'Yes' and probably cry!"  
  
"Well, there you go! Problem solved!" Lily then gave her friends a huge hug before leaping off her bed, grabbling a pillow from Sam's bed and beginning a pillow fight that was to last all night.  
  
James was sat on his bed flicking through the latest edition of "Broom sticks to Snitches?" admiring the latest and fastest broomstick: 'Shooting Star 3'. He glanced around his room and noticed the absence of Peter; he seemed to be spending a lot of time away from them recently. Sirius was flicking through an old and dusty photo album with a frown on his face and James felt a pang of sorrow for his best friend. He had been through a lot, his family neglecting him and despising him. James felt the utmost respect for him walking away from the dark side when every single person whom he loved had fallen into the trap.  
  
"You gonna sit there and gawp at me all day?" Sirius' jokey tone brought James out of his thoughts.  
  
"Oh erm sorry mate" mumbled James.  
  
"I knew I had that effect on girls but I had no idea you were fascinated by me was as well. What can I say Prongs? I'm flattered!" James laughed. He had a lot of things on his mind at the moment and thought that now would be a good time to talk to the two people he trusted the most. There was something about Peter that made James feel he could never truly be open with him, something that was absent in his relationships with Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Hey guys can I talk to you? It's pretty important; I need your advice.2 asked James.  
  
"My God James, please, please don't tell me you're gay!" Sirius mocked a look of disbelief and shock. James tutted loudly.  
  
"Ignore him Prongs. Of course you can talk to us now spill." James smiled at Remus appreciatively.  
  
"It's about Lily" James began. "I should have known this was going to be about a girl. Only time a guy thinks about anything is when he wants to score!" Sirius chuckled at his own joke. "Sirius, will give up on the jokes?" Remus sighed before shooting an encouraged nod in the direction of James, urging him to continue.  
  
"Well, it's just that I'm confused. I have no idea where I stand with her!" "No guy ever knows where he stands when it comes to girls." Remus replied, with the air of explaining to a four year old that one plus one equals two.  
  
"It's just that whenever I see her I get nervous and act like an idiot, who has no idea how to control what comes out of his mouth; I just talk utter crap!" Sirius went to open his mouth to say, yet another smart remark, but stopped when he noticed the stern look on Remus' face.  
  
"I really like her and I need to know whether or not she likes me."  
  
"Well, have you asked her?" asked Sirius.  
  
"NO! I can't jus walk up to and ask her. This is Lily we're talking about! THE Lily – the girl I've liked for four years. If I say something to her and make a fool out of myself I'll ruin any chance of anything ever happening between us."  
  
"James for God sake I think you're turning into a girl!" snapped Sirius, "You know she likes you and you like her so top being such a wimp and go and tell her, 'cos quite frankly you're boring me!" with this he got up and left. "That was harsh!" said James sounding hurt, "is that what you think?" he turned to ask Remus. "Well, he does have a point. We all know she likes you, now stop acting like a coward be brave; be a true Gryffindor: go get your girl!" James laughed. "Sorry 'bout that. Got a bit carried away I think." laughed Remus sounding slightly embarrassed. The two friends then got and walked out to catch up with Sirius. James had resolved to talk to Lily in the morning; he was going to try and tell her everything.  
  
"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Sirius trilled, pulling back the curtains to James' Four-poster bed. "Oh no, look at you! You can't ask the gorgeous Lily out looking like that! Come on, we need to make you look as good as me." Sirius looked into the mirror and joked "it's gonna be tough, but someone's got to do it! James rolled out of bed and into the bathroom. "Maybe I should leave it until tomorrow?" he yelled to Remus and Sirius.  
  
"NO!" came the returning yell. James groaned and began to ruffle his hair into shape. He emerged from the bathroom feeling a little more human and changed into his robes.  
  
"Well? What are going to say?" Sirius and Remus looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Well...I...erm...I'm going to...I'm not telling you!" he finished smugly.  
  
"You have no idea, do you?" Sirius smirked.  
  
"Hopeless!" Remus agreed. "Come on we better get to lessons."  
  
Lunch had just finished and the four Marauders were making their way to Arithmancy, when she appeared in the corridor with Sam and Estelle. Her auburn hair was held back by an emerald green ribbon; with some locks falling lose framing her pretty face. Her laugh rang around the corridor as she joked with a fifth year Gryffindor boy. James' stomach clenched, it was now or never; as Sirius kindly pointed out by nudging him roughly in the ribs. James began to walk slowly over to her, his legs like jelly.  
  
"Okay," he whispered under his breath, "she's jus a human being; keep it nice and simple: 'Hey Lil, do you fancy going out sometime?' or 'Lily, hi, I was just wondering if you were free next Hogsmeade trip?'" He was walking right behind her now and he could feel his hands getting clammy. Sirius walked past and tapped Lily on the shoulder, making her turn, directly facing James.  
  
"James, hi!" she smiled.  
  
'Great' James thought, 'not nervous enough, she has to smile at me!"  
  
"Hi," he croaked. James coughed and tried again, "Hi Lily, I was wondering if I could have a word?"  
  
"With me?" Lily asked, shocked. Sam and Estelle gave her a knowing smile before leaving them to it.  
  
"Yeh, well it's just, well it's just an idea." He stuttered stupidly, "I was thinking, maybe, would you...wouldyouliketogooutwithmesometime?" he finished incoherently. Lily looked at him puzzled. "Sorry I didn't hear that last bit." Lily smiled. James sighed, taking a deep breath, "Would you like to go out with me sometime? Thank you, I'll see you later!" He turned and began to walk, muttering 'idiot' to himself when –  
  
"Yeh, okay!" Lily grinned widely. James spun around. "Yes? Did you say yes?" "Yes, I did." Lily laughed. "Well, that's great!" James yelled excitedly, almost jumping two feet in the air. He then remembered himself and regained his cool. "I mean okay, whatever!" Lily smiled and walked away. When she rounded the corner she heard a laugh and loud 'Yesss!' making her grin even more. 


	4. Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

Good things come to those who wait.  
  
Lily gave her reflection a last glance before heaving a huge sigh, to steady her nerves and leaving three anxious teenage girls in their dormitory giggling hysterically.  
  
With her heart helplessly pounding in her throat, Lily began the brief stroll to the Entrance Hall, where she was to meet the boy who had been distracting her for the past few weeks. She was feeling apprehensive to say the least, as to how comfortable or uncomfortable this outing with James was going to be. She had spent hours debating over what to wear, finally settling for blue jeans and a pink jumper. So lost in her thoughts, Lily hadn't noticed where her feet were taking her, until her emerald green eyes fell upon a mop of jet black hair and the lovely physique that was James Potter.  
  
"Oh Crap she's late...She's not going to show!" mumbled James, earning himself many strange glances from passing students. His mind wandered to the image of flashing emerald green eyes dancing to the rhythm of that perfect laugh, when a slight prod brought him back to reality. As he spun around to greet his date he breathed in her scent: Lilies.  
"Hey!" spoke Lily sheepishly.  
"Hi Lil, You look amazing!" James said.  
"Thanks, so do you." Replied Lily and he did. James was wearing black jeans and a white top that clung to his Quidditch toned body in all the right places! Both blushed slightly until James broke the silence –  
"First stop – Zonko's! Want to show you something really funny!" Lily couldn't help but grin at this as he sounded like an excited child about to receive a huge treat.  
"What? What you grinning at?"  
"Oh just...you!" Lily blushed a deep crimson at this and James, chuckling slightly, took her hand in his and lead her out of Hogwarts and into the snow covered Hogsmede.  
  
Lily felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world as she sat in the Three Broomsticks, in a quiet secluded corner, by the fire, sipping butterbeer and holding hands with James, who was talking animatedly about various pranks he and his fellow 'Marauders' had played. She let his deep comforting voice wash over her as she looked dreamily into his deep chocolate eyes that were flashing in the crackling light of the fire.  
"Lil? Hey Lil?" James raised his voice to grab her attention.  
"Oh Gosh sorry!" replied an embarrassed Lily.  
"Well we can't be having this; me sat here boring my girl!" 'My girl', Lily's heart skipped a beat. Had James Potter just called me his girl? She couldn't help it: she grinned again.  
"...and she thinks it's funny! Must be the warmth, I'll wake you up. Let's go for a walk in the snow." James suggested.  
"Yeh, that sounds great," Lily agreed, as she was just about to suggest the same thing. There was something about James which made her feel completely relaxed and totally at ease. Lily stood up, pulled her cloak tightly around herself and followed James out of the door to the delicate chime of the bell. The bitter December wind whipped her face and brought tears to her, once sleepy, eyes. She shivered against the cold and, having noticed her discomfort, James wrapped his strong arm firmly around her waist, bringing her closer to him. The both sighed contently as Lily responded by wrapping her arm around his waist and began walking down the cobbled street.  
"This is beautiful James." She said as she gazed down the street. "Yeh, I love Hogsmede at Christmas." He replied. All of the shop fronts were decorated for the festive season in twinkling fairy lights, which fluttered gracefully around the silhouettes of the shops, and emitted a golden light from their wings.  
"It's no where near as beautiful as you though." James grinned. Lily thought her stomach had fallen out as she stopped by a lamppost; she lifted her face to meet his. The light from the street lamp made his eyes twinkle and brought out his wind swept rosy cheeks.  
"Nor you." Lily smiled kindly.  
"Oh look" he pointed grinning to the top of the lamppost, "mistletoe!" Lily grinned knowing what was coming next. She felt his gentle fingers tucking a loose strand of her copper hair behind her ear and, looking into his eyes, saw a flash of desire cross them. Both heads moved gently closer until Lily could feel James' warm, seductive breath on her icy face.  
"WOO GET A ROOM POTTER!" came the echoing cry of one subtle Sirius Black! James and Lily snapped their heads towards the commotion to be faced by the less than pretty sight of Sirius, Sam, Remus and Estelle with looks of complete ecstasy on their juvenile faces.  
"For God's sake!" muttered James annoyed.  
  
Back in the warm seclusion of the Gryffindor common room, Lily took off her heavy winter coat and sat down on her favourite comfy sofa. James took the seat next to her making her smile as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. For hours the noise of laughter filled the air as the Marauders filled the girls in on some of their more amusing pranks.  
"...and the time..." Sirius could hardly speak as he was paralysed by laughter, tears streaming down his cheeks. "When James..." more laughter, "tried to...chat McGonagall up to get out of homework." Sirius roared with laughter pounding the table with his fists. "...and McGonagall said 'James I think you stand more of a chance with Finch' and gave you a detention for being immature!" The girls found this very amusing and turned to a very embarrassed James asking for an explanation. He laughed it off by saying –  
"You gotta do what you gotta do...you just do it!" Estelle yawned dramatically and, checking her wrist watch, said  
"I'm off to bed its 1:30 and we've got double Potions first thing with Professor Misery-guts!" The group lazily got to their feet and walked to the stairs. Lily was just about to bid a hasty retreat when a firm grip pulled her back. She found herself face to face with James, who lent in and whispered in her ear,  
"Never mind Lil, good things come to those who wait." Lily whispered back  
"They come to those who don't faster." James winked in reply just as Lily spontaneously stood on her tip-toes and kissed him softly on the cheek. Lily then quickly turned and walked up the staircase to her dormitory leaving a very lustful James Potter all alone.  
  
A.N. There you go their first date! Short and sweet we hope! Don't worry Sirius will get out off their way soon and they will share their first kiss – it will be perfect ( Thank you again for your reviews please keep reading and enjoying luv to you all Black and Potter! 


	5. The Forgotten Stranger

**The Forgotten Stranger**

A week had passed since Lily's first date with James. She had been feeling on a high ever since that night she had left him dumfounded in the common room. She would sneak glances at him through the lessons and whenever she turned away she could feel him glancing back at her, making her skin burn with excitement.

Lily was just about to turn the corner to the Gryffindor common room, after a long night of studying in the library when a strong pair of hands gripped her waist and spun her around. Lily jumped and screamed until she saw who her stalker was.

"Bloody hell, James! Do you want to give me a heart attack?" Lily laughed trying to catch her breath.

James replied smoothly.

"Now why would I want to do that?" He pulled Lily closer to him. "I like you too much."

Spontaneously, Lily placed her arms around James' neck and hugged him closely, while nuzzling into his neck and breathing in his sweet, masculine scent. James pulled away slightly and looked Lily deeply in the eyes and said,

"I like you way too much to do that."

Lily's heart skipped a beat.

"That's good, because I like you too!"

The couple shared another deep look, as James moved his head closer to Lily so that their foreheads were lightly touching. She could feel his warm breath tickling her cheek and in a flash James' soft lips were brushing her cheek, she smiled. James gently and slowly moved his lips to her mouth, Lily gasped but returned the kiss. James pulled away and looked up and down Lily's face, his hands moved back to her waist. Lily moved her fingers through James' soft black hair as James' mouth inched over to hers; she felt his hands begin to move up her back as his tongue met hers. Lily thought she might faint, her first kiss with the gorgeous James Potter!

As Lily gradually drifted back to reality the next morning and the memories of the night before came rushing back, she grinned. The sensation James' touch had brought came flooding back as her skin began to tingle. Lily couldn't remember ever feeling this happy and it was all due to James, she wanted him to be hers.

James rolled over in bed and sighed. He had a strangely good feeling in his stomach, he grinned to himself as remembered why. He could remember the smell of Lily's hair and the feel of her lips on his. James had been planning different romantic meals for the past week to make it special, but when he saw Lily walking along the corridor he couldn't wait any longer. Every bone in his body longed to hold her, so much that it hurt deep in his stomach.

"Well?"

James jumped out of his skin as the curtains around his four-poster jerked open and Sirius' face popped through.

"What?" James asked, but he couldn't help but grin.

"Don't even bother with the what? me? crap, Prongs!" Sirius laughed.

James scrambled out of bed but Sirius didn't give up that easily, he followed James across the room, grinning expectantly.

"How did you guess?" James asked laughing at Sirius' childlike face.

"Oh, come on James! You came back last night with a face like a seeker who's just caught the Snitch!" Sirius smirked knowingly.

"OK, OK! You win Padfoot!" James smiled, diving into the bathroom to escape any further interrogation.  
  
"Morning beautiful" James greeted Lily as he took his place next to her on the sofa. James leaned into Lily and kissed her, he ran his hand along her side, gently brushing the skin between her skirt and top.  
"Ahem!" The two broke apart blushing as they were greeted by the three grinning faces of Sam, Sirius and Estelle.  
"Don't mind us!" Sirius muttered, positioning himself between Lily and James on the sofa. He put an arm around James then Lily and pulled them into a playful hug.  
"Aww, look at how grown up my boy's getting, chatting up all the girls! He learns from the best of course!" Sirius finished as he got up and placed his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Come on Prongs, detention for that chair incident with Binns!" Sirius said, rolling his eyes. James sighed heavily, kissed Lily on the forehead and heaved himself off the sofa. The three girls watched Sirius and James' retreating backs in silence until they were safely out of earshot.  
"Well?" Sam asked excitedly, sitting next to Lily.  
"We want all the details!" Estelle winked, getting comfortable.

After Lily had provided her friends with enough information to satisfy their curiosity (which took hours!), the two boys were back from detention.  
"Have fun?" Sam asked, as they entered the common room.  
"Tons!" Sirius answered sarcastically.  
"Have any of you seen Remus or Peter?" James asked, missing the  
presence of the two other Marauders.  
"Actually no!" Estelle jumped in quite quickly receiving a 'look' from  
Sam and Lily. At that point the portrait door creaked open revealing a  
very happy looking Remus. No one could miss the grin that covered his  
face.  
"Something to share with the group Mooney?" Sirius asked curiously.

Remus blushed slightly and mumbled something under his breath.  
"You were with Who? What?" Sirius asked smirking.  
"I was with Amy actually; we were chatting by the lake for hours! I  
really like her so . . . I asked her out! We're going to Hogsmead on the  
next trip." Remus finished with a satisfied grin.  
"Wooo!" Sirius began but was cut short when Estelle stormed past him  
and hurried up the dormitory stairs.  
"See you at lunch," she shouted over her shoulder, "just remembered  
that Potions essay!"  
Lily and Sam exchanged puzzled glances.  
"You want to come for a walk Sam?" Sirius asked, taking her hand.  
"Yeh sure," Sam answered, forgetting her friends peculiar behaviour.  
"I need to speak to Madame Pomfrey; I'll walk with you to the Hospital  
Wing." Remus added, "Amy's meeting me there."  
"Not long now," James muttered, looking at a calendar on the wall. Lily was just about to ask 'not long until what?' when she was cut short by James' hand covering her own. She put her feet up on the sofa and lay her head on his knee.  
"I wonder if Estelle's alright?" Lily sighed, "she ran off quite fast!"  
"I'm sure she's fine," James assured her whilst stroking her red hair. This made Lily relax and she began to feel very tired, she felt like she hadn't slept for ages, all her work was catching up on her. And then there was Estelle; she had been acting very strange recently.  
"Do you want to get some lunch yet?" James broke the silence.  
"Yeh sure" Lily heaved herself up from her comfortable position and took James' outstretched hand.

As they were walking down the corridor, Lily heard a scream from behind them. As she turned she saw a girl running towards them, the auburn haired stranger threw herself into James' arms, knocking the wind out of him.  
"Oh Jamesy!" she squealed, not even noticing Lily's existence.  
"Sara, hey!" James answered wearily, "What are you doing here?"  
"I had to come with our headmaster for a while, I was hoping to see you!" she carried on excitedly, kissing James on the cheek. Lily's stomach tightened, as she wanted to stop this girl from clinging onto _her_ guy.  
"Ahhmmm!" Lily cleared her throat, reminding them of her presence.  
"Can we help you?" The girl asked. Lily's face burned red, clashing remarkably with her hair.  
"This is Lily, Sara," James jumped in quickly, squeezing Lily's hand tightly, "my girlfriend." He added proudly. Lily's heart jumped and she tried her best to contain a smile – failing miserably. James Potter had just called her his girlfriend!  
"Oh," Sara looked at Lily, she didn't seem very impressed. "I hadn't heard, well I'm around for a little bit like I said, do you fancy going into Hogsmeade? Just the two of us to 'catch up' on old times. I miss our double dates with Sirius and Laura; we had so much fun," Lily couldn't believe the audacity of this girl. She was chatting James up when he'd just told her he was with Lily. Lily was furious.  
"Don't mind me. I'll be in the Great Hall. I wouldn't want to interrupt anything," Lily stammered, she felt her eyes prickling; how could this girl, this stranger, maker her feel so small.

As she walked away she heard Sara laugh, "What's up with her? So Jamsey..."  
  
Lily was almost near the common room when she heard James shout her name as he came running up behind her.  
"Lil! Why did you run off like that? I'm sorry about Sara, I didn't know she was coming otherwise I would have told you all about her".  
"I'm sorry I was in your way, Jamesy!" Lily cut in, rather more sharply than she expected. James looked positively heart broken, his face fell. He ran a hand through his hair.  
"Shit Lily, I didn't think! I am so sorry! I didn't mention her because I didn't think she was important. She's in my past, she moved away and as far as I was concerned I was never going to see her again!"

Lily's heart softened when she saw the regret on James' face. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"So I'm your girlfriend then?" she laughed, punching him playfully on the shoulder.  
"Well, if you still want me?" James sighed, relieved.  
"Stupid question Potter!" Lily smiled, pulling him close. "As long as it's me want though James, you have to be sure?" Lily became serious and looked straight into James' eyes. He looked right back and answered softly:  
"It's always been you, Lil."

**A.N – We apologise for the amount of time it has taken for us to up date this story but we have had lots of exams that unfortunately needed studying for and which weren't about Harry Potter! This chapter is a short filler as we are preparing for a huge event that is going to change a lot between all of the characters in this story and develop on new ones. The character Sara is going to become highly significant so please keep trust in us and we promise to do our best to make this story good! We also would like to thank everybody for their reviews they are great!  
Lots of love Black and Potter xxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Resolutions

**Resolutions**  
  
Lily was sat aimlessly picking at her cold toast and sipping her pumpkin juice when a sharp prod brought her out of her thoughts.  
"Morning Lil, a certain Gryffindor seeker asked me to give this to you." Frank smiled at the baffled expression on Lily's face before turning to leave. Lily delicately opened the neatly folded parchment and saw the familiar scrawl of James' handwriting.  
  
Dear Lily,  
I am not feeling very well today so won't be attending  
classes. Please meet me by the lake under the willow tree at  
8 o'clock.  
Yours James  
xxxxxxxxxx  
  
At once Lily's mind exploded with questions 'is he ok?' 'Why is he meeting me if he's too ill to come to class?' However, before she could think more deeply into this a pair of hands snatched the note off her.  
"That's strange," but before Lily could ask any more Sam continued, "Sirius is ill today and Estelle said Remus was in the hospital wing." She laughed, "Ooh wouldn't it be funny if one of their pranks had backfired on them and they had all grown whiskers and tails or something?" Estelle however did not seem at all amused with this.  
"Has nobody else noticed that Remus and the other three disappear rather a lot and always come back looking like they've wrestled an army of trolls?"  
"What are you getting at 'Stel?" asked Lily.  
"Oh I don't know I think I'm losing the plot, but I just thought it was strange. I know for a fact he wasn't with that Amy last night because I saw her in the library." She took a deep breath and continued, "I just think that they're up to something!" Lily made a mental note to quiz James about this later.  
"So anyway, what do you think of this?" She picked up the note from James, trying to change the conversation. It worked.  
"Seems innocent enough to me. He's probably going to wine and dine you! You know how spontaneously romantic that guy can be!" Lily beamed as she thought of all his romantic gestures.  
"You have no idea how jealous I am of you," continued Sam, "You've got on the best looking guys in the school...no correction the world, and he treats you like a princess!"  
"Urrrm Sam, you got something you want to tell me?" Lily laughed, "are you after my man?"  
"Don't be daft Lil, I've got my eye on Sirius Black" and she grinned slyly.  
"Come on guys" Estelle said, breaking the silence, "Double Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins!"

* * *

Lily glanced at her watch: 7:30, too early to be making tracks to meet James so instead she went hunting for her scarf and gloves as it was freezing outside. She was anxious to say the least. She didn't have a clue as to what James had planned for this evening having not seen him all day. She said a hurried farewell to Sam who was trying to persuade a disgruntled Estelle to let her highlight her hair using a semi-permanent potion she had got as a sample from 'Witch Weekly'.

Lily walked out of the warmth of the Entrance Hall into the freezing grounds, fastening her woolly scarf around her neck even tighter. As she walked down the sloping lawn to the willow tree by the lake, the grass crunching beneath her feet, she congratulated herself for thinking of putting on that extra pair of socks. Typical, he was late! What was it he called it....? 'Fashionably late!' She amused herself for a moment thinking how Sam's attempt at dying Estelle's hair was coming along.

That was when Lily heard it. The gently tone of James' voice being carried by the harsh wind from his resting place to hers. He had only just arrived and was laying a comfy looking blanket down on the floor and casting a complicated spell for a fire. Lily moved herself directly behind the thick trunk of the tree so that he couldn't see her.  
"Hey Lil", she jumped, "no, no that's far too casual. Urrrm how about 'Hey honey, you look beautiful?' Urgh no that's far too sleazy! 'Lil, hi I didn't expect you to come?' No all lies, of course I expect her to come!" He began to pace up and down, "Oh but wait! She isn't here yet, she's late oh and spectacular, I'm talking to myself!" he laughed his amazing laugh. Lily thought now would be as good a time as any to interrupt.  
"How about a simple 'Hello?'" she was grinning wickedly to herself. James jumped a mile and spun around to face her.  
"You heard me." He asked.  
"Of course I did. But to be honest I didn't really like any of those welcomes, the shocked gormless look always works a treat!" Her eyes were sparkling as James closed his mouth after realising that he had actually been gawping.  
"I hope you're hungry?" He recovered well as he pointed to the wicker basket perched against the tree. He picked up two pebbles and transfigured them into two plush cushions. Lily sat down next to him and helped herself to a plate.  
"Perfect! I love a girl with a healthy appetite."  
"Don't know what you're talking about" she laughed, "I see you've loaded yourself two plates."  
"Naturally, I'm a growing boy!" They both laughed and continued their picnic talking about friends, school, holidays, food and Quidditch. James looked her square in the eyes and said:  
"You're really special Lil. Don't let anyone ever tell you that your not." Lily chuckled and thought 'Where had that come from?' Instead of spoiling the moment she replied:  
"I won't James and thank you I think you're really special as well." He laughed and sat up on his knees. Lily smiled at him as he moved close to her and gently placed his fingers on her jaw line and gently moved in and kissed her on the cheek.

Lily was taken rather by surprise when James jumped to his feet screaming "CRAMP! I've got cramp in my foot!" Lily burst out laughing as James began hopping up and down like a lunatic.  
"I'm glad you find my pain so amusing Lil" he said cheekily. Lily got to her feet too and started to jump on the spot.  
"Lil stop it!" James said through gritted teeth, "This isn't a game you know, people might be watching!"  
"No I'm cold" she replied laughing.  
"Wow Lily look over there!" James was pointing somewhere near the Forbidden Forest. Lily stopped jumping and turned around.  
"There's nothing there." But as Lily had turned around James had crept up behind her and their faces were now mere centimetres apart.  
"You're cold did you say?" As he said this James put one hand on Lily's waist and entwined his other hand with her own. Lily automatically wrapped her spare hand around his neck.  
"Lets dance, that will warm you up, and give you the added pleasure of being so close to me!" he grinned in a very cute way.  
"We can't dance, there's no music."  
"Don't be so plain Lil you don't need music that's just noise". And with this James began to rock Lily from side to side. Lily smiled and couldn't wait to tell Sam and Estelle about James' latest romantic scenario. She really was the luckiest girl in the world and at that precise moment, as she was resting in his arms dancing with him, she felt like the happiest she had felt in a very, very long time.

* * *

Estelle gazed longingly out of the window at the besotted couple dancing beneath her in the moonlit castle grounds. She yearned to be in Lily's place with Remus' arms wrapped tightly around her, keeping her safe. No one knew about her feelings for Remus, not even the girls– and especially not him. She shuddered to think what anyone would say; he had never treated Estelle as anything more than a friend.

Then there was that girl that he seemed head over heels in love with, Estelle's mouth filled with a bitter taste every time he mentioned her name. A deep sigh escaped Estelle as she sat on the common room windowsill staring absent-mindedly out of the window. Her newly streaked hair shone in the bright light, she was actually surprised at how well Sam's spell had worked- she remembered the last time Sam had tried to change the colour of her eyes. . . not a pretty sight, well actually Sam couldn't see at all! She smiled to herself- the common room was empty as students were slowly but surely giving up on the masses of homework they had and instead opting for a good nights sleep.

Estelle had been debating with herself for a long time over whether or not she should just tell someone about her feelings; so long in fact that now Remus was no longer single. A bang interrupted her thoughts. She spun round to see Remus settling into the sofa by the fire. He didn't seem to have noticed the shadowed girl by the window. He let out a deep sigh and rested his worried face in his hands. Estelle moved closer to him concerned.  
"Are you alright?" Remus jumped and spun round to face the voice that had addressed him.  
"Oh 'Stel! Hi! I didn't see you there!" he smiled wearily.  
"Hey, are you ok? You look really ill!" she looked noticing the black bags beneath his eyes; he seemed to have lost a lot of weight too.  
"Just tired, all this work," he replied, 'I'll be fine. So what's going on with you?" Estelle sighed, if only I could tell you, she thought.  
"Nothing new!" she added giving him a worried look, he really didn't seem fine. Remus turned to look out of the window at the almost full moon in the dark sky.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" Estelle voiced, noticing his stare. Remus sighed, "If you like that kind of thing." His voice was harsh. Estelle tried to move onto a new subject.  
"So . . .We missed you in Arithmancy?"  
"I had to see my Grandma," he answered automatically.  
"You've been seeing her a lot recently."  
"Yeh well she's not well ok?" His voice hit Estelle hard and she felt she'd put her foot in it now- he would just think of her as interfering. Great Estelle, just great! She sat beside him on the sofa and put a hand on his.  
"I'm sorry!" she whispered tentatively. Remus looked up at her. Here was someone who seemed genuinely concerned about him and all he wanted to do was tell her about his problem but he just couldn't. He'd tried to tell Amy but she just seemed so wrapped up in her own problems...  
"It's not your fault, I ... I've just got a lot on my mind . . ." he trailed off.  
"You can tell me," Estelle pushed, "please, I might be able to help".  
"No I'm sorry, I can't!"  
"Remus look I ..." Estelle began.  
"Look, I'm a Werewolf okay! Happy now? I'm a Werewolf!" Remus yelled into the empty room. Everything went silent and the wind could be heard whistling outside through the ancient windows. Estelle sat dumbfounded. She stared at Remus then at her hand on his. He pulled it away and Estelle saw him wipe a tear from his eyes.  
"look, I'm not dangerous ... at the moment anyway ... I ... please don't tell anyone!" he pleaded. Estelle couldn't speak; she didn't know what to say. Remus shook his head.  
"I thought you'd understand I can't believe I told you!" he muttered. He got up and turned to go up the stairs. Estelle reached out and grabbed his arm, she felt the electricity between their touching skin; she wrapped her arms around him surprising him slightly. After a moment she felt his arms wrap around her, she got her wish.

They stood there for what seemed like half an hour when Estelle reluctantly pulled away. Her face was still close to Remus'. She smiled and began to walk away when his warm hand turned her around to face him again. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him. Estelle leaned back against the wall behind her and ran her fingers through his hair, her face burned as Remus brushed a hand down her side. Estelle couldn't believe her luck until .... Remus jumped back and looked at Estelle in shock.

"Oh no!" he sighed, kicking the wall beside Estelle. She jumped as the bang echoed. "I....I'm sorry!" he finished and headed out of the portrait door. Estelle slid down the wall and sat on the floor. She ran her hands through her hair and began to feel sick. The tears spilled over and she didn't even hear the portrait door open again.  
"Estelle! What happened? Are you okay?" Lily asked hurrying over to her friend. Estelle couldn't get her words out through her tears.  
"Come on honey, let's get you to bed." Lily whispered tenderly. Estelle's legs were like jelly and her head was dizzy. James took her arm and helped her up, putting a steadying arm around her waist. Lily smiled inwardly at the care and concern on James' face. They both lead her up the stairs and James left them at their dormitory.  
"Sweet dreams darling" he whispered, kissing her cheek. Lily followed Estelle into the dormitory. They changed in silence and Estelle climbed into bed pulling the curtains around her.  
"Night", she mumbled. Lily stared at the closed curtain for a moment before getting into her own bed.

* * *

Estelle opened her eyes on Sunday morning and cuddled up to her pillow, still in a dreamy state. As she rolled over her stomach dropped, the memory of last night's events flooded back to her and she groaned. This alerted Lily, who popped her head through the red curtains around her bed. She sat on the bed and handed Estelle a steaming mug.  
"Drink up, it's something Madame Pomfrey mixed up for me to give you," she smiled, "I told her you were feeling slightly under the weather." Estelle took a sip from the mug and a warm sensation slipped down her throat and instantly filled her stomach.  
"Thanks Lil," Estelle mumbled sleepily, "That's made me feel a lot better. I suppose you want to know what happened?" she added.  
"Well, me and Sam were really worried about you this morning", Lily placed a caring hand on Estelle's. "Come on 'Stel, you were in a right state when I saw you." Sam came over in her pink satin pyjamas and sat cross-legged on the bed.  
"Shoot!" she smiled, obviously not planning on taking 'no' for an answer. Estelle took another sip of her drink and began telling the girls about the night before. She chatted for about half an hour and they just nodded and smiled sympathetically here and there.

Estelle told them everything –well almost everything- she did not tell them about Remus and his... secret, it wasn't hers to share. Just as she had finished, the dormitory door opened and screams came from a few girls still clambering out of bed. The three girls turned to see James, Sirius and Peter running towards the bed.  
"Estelle...I...need...talk...Remus..." James panted.  
"It's okay James, 'Stelle told us everything." Lily answered, cutting him short. The three boys looked at Estelle with shock and worry in their eyes. Estelle shook her head at them lightly and they realised she hadn't told them everything – they breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Anyway, you lot shouldn't be in here!" Lily suddenly realised, "McGonagall would go mad if she caught you! Out! We'll see you in a bit!" She began pushing them out of the door. Sirius turned to Sam.  
"Nice jim-jams gorgeous," he winked at her cheekily. Sam blushed and laughed as Lily shoved him out of the door.  
"Out!" she laughed, shutting the door behind him. "Now then. Come on 'Stelle, time to get dressed, you're coming to the Great Hall with us for breakfast."

* * *

Remus sat at his desk with his head in his hands dreading the return of his best friends and thinking about what would happen to him if Estelle told everyone his secret. As he heard the hurried footsteps getting closer and closer his heart beat quickened and his stomach churned, making him feel sick and dizzy. The door burst open and James, Sirius and Peter unceremoniously fell through the door, panting and looking extremely flustered.  
"WELL?" Remus practically screamed.  
"You should have been there mate...pink silky, very sexy pyjamas. She was..."  
"SIRIUS YOU IDIOT!"  
"Calm down Mooney your secrets safe she's not said a word". As the good news reached his ears Remus flopped down on to his bed and sank his head on to his pillow. He could have cried he felt so relieved. Relieved yet very confused, he was ecstatic that someone he liked had accepted him for who he truly was, but confused because he had no idea how much he did like her.  
"Are you coming for breakfast Mooney?" asked Sirius as his stomach gave a mighty grumble.  
"I'm not hungry" he replied.  
"Come on you great lump you need feeding!" Sirius lobbed a pillow at the heap that was Remus and walked out of the room. As Remus heaved himself out of bed once again, James noticed his worried expression ad whispered in his ear:  
"She really likes you, you know?"  
"Really?" questioned Remus  
"Yes. Lily said she's crazy about you. If you want my advice, dump that loser Amy and go for 'Stelle. What have you got to lose? She's pretty she knows everything about you and you obviously trust her." With that James walked out of the room, followed by Remus heading for the Great Hall. When the lads had entered the Hall Remus began scanning the Gryffindor table looking for a certain someone. His eyes fell upon her sitting between her two best friends, looking extremely pretty.

However, at the opposite end of the same table, unknown to Remus, a pair of beady eyes was watching him full of lust. Remus knew that James was right, he had to choose; it was either Amy or Estelle. He knew in his heart who he wanted but he didn't know how to break the news to either girl. There was also the possibility of rejection which had always scared him ever since he received the bite. He was a coward and he knew it but he also knew that the time had come to follow his heart....something he had never done before.


	7. Secret Rendezvous

A/N: We know the last chapter didn't end on a very happy note for you Remus/Estelle lovers, but we hope this one will cheer you up. Sorry this chapter has taken a while but we have had a hectic holiday! We'd just like to take this point to say good luck to anyone who is getting their GCSE results next week! Thanks again to all our reviewers. Enjoy!

Secret Rendezvous

Estelle sat sombrely in Charms waiting for Professor Flitwick and her other classmates to arrive. Lily came in and took the seat next to Estelle, she smiled supportively.

"How are you feeling today?" she whispered.

Estelle put on the brave face that she had sported all weekend and answered,

"Better, I think."

Just as she said this, Sam and Sirius strolled through the doors, closely followed by James and Peter. Estelle's stomach clenched as she waited for Remus' arrival behind his friends. Sure enough he followed James, but he wasn't alone. He had his arm around Amy's shoulders, as they walked happily through the door. When Remus met Estelle's eye he quickly removed his arm and walked over to the other Marauders, taking a seat with Amy. She quickly turned her attention to Sirius who was joking with James. Estelle looked back to the front of class and her false smile faltered. Lily was the only one to notice this moment of weakness in her friend. She thought better then to mention it and instead concentrated on finding her quills and parchment.

Estelle found it hard to concentrate on the 100 uses of the levitation charm, when Amy kept wrapping her arms around Remus and holding his hand in hers. She raised her arm.

"Oh yes, Estelle," squeaked Professor Flitwick, "you have a question?"

"Err, no actually," Estelle smiled weakly, "I was wondering if I could be excused to go to the Hospital Wing. I don't really feel too well."

"Of course, Estelle. You do look a little pale, do you want someone to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine, thank you Professor."

"Nonsense my dear, you look faint." Professor Flitwick looked at her worriedly, before looking around the class for someone to accompany her to the Hospital Wing. Remus sneezed, which caught Flitwick's attention.

"Mr. Lupin, would you mind?" Flitwick squeaked.

"Maybe I should go Professor," Lily cut in quickly.

"I need you to demonstrate something to the class for me Lily, I'm sure Estelle will be fine with Remus." Flitwick began to continue with his class as Estelle left the room. She heard Remus' steps behind her but didn't turn. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Estelle, look...about the other night...I...I didn't mean to, well you know!" He gave up softly.

"NO REMUS I DON'T KNOW!" she yelled, more loudly than expected, causing a few head in classrooms to turn. Estelle continued more quietly, but still with a harsh tone.

"I don't know but maybe you'd like to let me in on your reasons. And whilst you're at it you can tell me why you led me on, why you jumped away from me as if you suddenly realised you were kissing a blast-ended skrewt," Estelle's voice began o quiver, "but most of all I want someone to explain to me why, after all you've done to me, making me look and feel like a complete idiot... why every time I see you with her my stomach still tightens and I feel that I could give anything in this world to be in her place."

Estelle finished quietly, their eyes met for a second before she turned and ran up the nearest staircase.

Remus stood dumbfounded for a moment, and then the bell shrilled. The corridors were suddenly filled with people and he felt himself being pushed towards the Great Hall. He took one last look at where Estelle had disappeared and reluctantly followed the crowd.

Remus sat down at the Gryffindor table; he didn't have to wait long to be joined by Sirius, James and Lily.

"Did Estelle get to the hospital wing ok?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Erm.... Yeh!" Remus lied, "I've got to go, I'll see you lot later."

Remus began to make his way towards the hospital wing, a great sense of guilt overwhelming him. When he reached the door a flustered looking Madame Pomfrey ushered him through.

"Not long now Mr. Lupin! I'm running a hospital wing here not a drop-in centre!" she tutted and flounced away.

Remus made his way over to a bed, which held a sleeping brown haired girl. She seemed so peaceful.

"She's been under quite a bit of stress, poor thing, she just needs a rest." Madame Pomfrey informed him on her way past with a bottle of bubotuber pus.

Remus took the seat next to Estelle's bed and fell silent. He looked at her fair face and dark hair. How did he actually feel about this girl? The butterflies that were flying rapidly around in his stomach seemed to answer this question for him. But what about Amy? He still liked her, didn't he? They got on all right, but well there was just something missing. Remus slowly leaned over and kissed Estelle's forehead softly. Her eyes darted open. Remus shot back into his seat with such force that the chair toppled over, him with it.

"I... was just coming to see how you were! I better go," he muttered blushing and clambering back up.

As he made to move Estelle grabbed his arm.

"No don't, I was hoping you'd come actually. I wanted to apologise for shouting at you before, it wasn't just your fault."

"No it was, I handled it really badly. I was just shocked because I mean you're a mate."

"Yeh, I suppose I am." She whispered disappointedly.

"Well, you were a mate." Remus added.

"What?" Estelle asked shocked, surely he wasn't going to ruin their friendship because of some silly mistake.

"I think I'd prefer it if we were more than friends," Remus mumbled, blushing slightly, "but I am still with Amy and I don't think I can hurt her."

Estelle couldn't believe her ears, had Remus just said he wanted to be more than her friend.

"Well, I wouldn't want to have to make you do that..... but I really like you Remus." She finished slowly and turned her face away from him, feeling quite embarrassed by how fast this was all happening.

He turned her face towards him and kissed her, only this time he didn't pull away any time soon.

"Well I never!" came the shrill voice of Madame Pomfrey, "I let you in out of the goodness of my heart, but I will not allow any hanky panky in my hospital wing! Out now!"

Remus stood to leave trying to contain an outburst of laughter. He smiled at Estelle and walked to the door; before he turned to leave he blew her a kiss and then disappeared.

Estelle sighed happily and fell back onto her pillow, suddenly feeling remarkably better.

Estelle was lay on her bed reading an article in 'Witch Weekly' on French Manicures and was trying to master the delicate swish of her wand, needed to perfect the look when she jumped as a tap on the window where a tiny white owl was perched with a note attached to its foot. She picked it up and stroked its fluffy head; it was adorable as it sat quite contently in the palm of her hand. The owl hooted dolefully bringing Estelle's attention back to the parchment tied to its tiny claw. Carefully she untied the string and picked up her note. As she opened it the owl pecked her finger and took flight out into the crisp castle grounds.

"Dear Estelle" she smiled affectionately and continued reading.

"I've been thinking about you all day and can't wait to see you again. Please meet me outside the common room at 9:30 tonight; I'll be the one gawping at you! See you later Remus x x x"

Estelle checked her watch, 6:30, that gave her three hours to get ready, plenty of time. It was with a light heart that she walked into the bathroom and filled the tub full of hot bubbly water.

An hour later and shriveled like a prune Estelle added liberal amounts of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to her brown curls and dried her hair. She added an ornamental butterfly clip to keep any stray curls out of her eyes and began with her make up. By the time 9:30 arrived Estelle was ready, sat on her bed in her new jeans her mum had sent the previous day and a sexy black top. She hated being early for anything, being the kind of girl who opted for the 'fashionably late' routine, so decided now was as good a time as any for perfectly manicured nails, besides it was only a quick and easy spell. Estelle swished her wand and muttered the spell, "Nortamonos". She looked at her nails smiling at the result and walked out of her room to meet Remus, with butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Remus was leaning against the wall next to the portrait of the Fat Lady in baggy blue jeans and a fitted white t-shirt feeling uncharacteristically nervous.

The portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall that was filled by the round cheerful face of Frank Longbottom. Remus lurked into the shadows hoping not to be seen, he was a nice enough bloke, Frank, but he talked for England. His stomach was tightening as he kept an eye on the opening; she had to be here soon. And sure enough as the Fat Lady swung forward again Estelle delicately stepped into the clearing. This was it, thought Remus, as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted her.

"Hi, you look nice," smiled Estelle, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. She blushed as she realised how fast this relationship was going.

"So do you." Replied Remus, grinning.

"Where are you taking me then?" She asked.

"You'll see," he answered mysteriously, "But first of all we need to be sure the coast is clear."

And with this he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and took out a folded piece of parchment, and his wand. He touched the centre of the parchment with the tip of his wand and muttered 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good', as he said this he looked at Estelle and winked at her. She blushed slightly again.

Estelle looked at the parchment and saw ink spurt out in a web filling every inch of it. Realisation dawned on Estelle as she noticed that it was in fact a map of Hogwarts with labeled dots moving around. She noticed a dot prowling the third floor corridor labeled 'Argus Filch', and saw Peeves the Poltergeist bouncing around the Trophy Room.

"That's pretty impressive," Estelle breathed. Noticing the tone of awe in her voice Remus chuckled and took her hand.

"Come on," he gave her hand a slight tug and they began walking.

They walked along the deserted corridors chatting freely. Remus was pleasantly surprised that it was easy to talk to Estelle, he always found that he was forcing conversation when out with Amy.

"You hungry?"

"Thought you'd never ask," she laughed.

"Have you ever been to the kitchens?"

"No"

"Well then say no more," he laughed at himself and put an arm around her waist as he led her to the portrait of the fruit bowl.

An hour later they left the kitchens filling full and sleepy.

"Aww, what pleasant House Elves. They seem to like you," she teased.

"Oh no, it's not me! It's Sirius they've all got the hots for," he smirked, "they'd jump in the fire if he asked them nicely."

"Ohh, don't let Sam hear you say that."

"Well, this is us," said Remus. They had reached the portrait hole, each having far too much fun to notice where their feet were taking them.

"How time flies when you're having fun!" Estelle smiled, feeling disappointed that the date was over.

Remus reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear, then gently pulled her towards him and kissed her. Estelle loved the sensation of his lips on hers and didn't want it to end; she moved her hands from his neck down his back and kissed him deeper. After a while they reluctantly pulled apart and smiled at each other. Remus squeezed her hand and whispered gently in her ear.

"G'night gorgeous. I can't believe I ever thought you weren't the girl for me."

Before he left he kissed Estelle one last time leaving her legs like jelly. Once her heartbeat had returned to normal, Estelle walked into the common room and up to her dormitory. Her last lingering thought before she drifted to sleep was how perfect Remus' bum was!

A/N: And that will be the last thought in all our minds tonight girls! We've made some slight changes to chapter 5 if you'd like to re-read it, things might become slightly clearer. Get ready for some big revelations and changes in all the relationships as a big event in the school year approaches. It's all Butterbeer, sparkly dresses and late night mischief from now on!


End file.
